Argumentation inverse
by Babel121
Summary: Shonen ai. Fic cado pour Mélie. AkaShi. Shido se fait poursuivre inlassablement pas Akabane...


**Auteuse **: Babel121  
**Titre **: Argumentation inverse (Me demandez pas d'où ce titre vient, j'en sais rien moi-même O.o)  
**Fandom **: Get Backers  
**Genre** : OOC… .  
**Couple** : AkabaneShido  
**Note **: Fic pour Mélie ! _va réfléchir à ce qu'elle va demander maintenant ;p_

**Disclaimer **: Ni Aka-kun, ni Shido-chan ne sont à moi… Et de toutes façons, s'il m'appartenaient, ça ferait longtemps qu'on me les aurait volé… _zieute Machan _

**ARGUMENTATION INVERSE **

Shido en avait marre.  
Il avait tout essayé, de la menace à la prière mais rien n'y faisait.  
Il était encore et toujours là.  
Qui donc ?  
Ce 'cher' Psychopathe, Akabane Kurodo.  
Oui, Psychopathe avec un P majuscule parce qu'il le valait bien.

Il n'y avait qu'un malade pour poursuivre ainsi un autre homme avec ce sourire inébranlable et ces allusions constantes.  
Il ne manquait plus que le sautillement et on aurait dit Pépé le Putois courtisant sa belle.  
Belle dont Shido comprenait parfaitement la fuite inlassable.  
Tout valait mieux que d'être avec un mec pareil.

Ce n'était pas trop le fait que c'était un homme qui le rebutait, après tout l'homosexualité était loin d'être tabou dans le monde animal, mais plutôt le fait que ça soit un malade mental au dernier degré qui ne souhaitait absolument pas se faire soigner.  
Parce qu'après tout, physiquement, il était loin d'être moche et serait même du genre classe avec son costume toujours impeccable et ses scalpels brillant au clair de lune…

Justement, parlons-en de ses scalpels ! Quelle idée de se battre avec ces trucs ! Niveau baston, rien ne valait les griffes ou les crocs !  
Même si… Quand on n'avait pas l'occasion comme lui de posséder de telles armes naturelles, les scalpels pouvaient être un assez bon remplacement…

Mais bon, ça ne changeait pas son côté Psychopathe tout à fait en désaccord avec le tempérament plus doux de Shido. Vivre au milieu des animaux lui avait appris à respecter la Vie et à considérer la Mort comme un de ses maillons naturels que la Nature seule devait donner, sauf en de rares cas.  
Ce dont Akabane se foutait totalement tant qu'il retirait du plaisir de ses activités.  
Il était pire qu'un animal, ne possédant rien pour retenir ses instincts. Il attaquait et tuait, non seulement pour se défendre mais aussi et surtout pour assouvir ses pulsions.  
Il incarnait le pire de ce que la race humaine pouvait donner dans ce sens et s'y complaisait.

C'était donc cela qui rebutait le plus Shido, qui, s'il l'avait pu, aurait coupé tous les ponts avec l'humanité pour vivre essentiellement avec ses animaux.

Mais il savait que même s'il fuyait à l'autre bout du monde, loin de toute civilisation, Akabane le retrouverait quand même. Et là, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il ferait pour satisfaire sa soif de sang s'il n'y avait aucune proie à proximité…

En même temps, Kurodo ne s'en prenait justement qu'aux humains, le plus souvent les plus vils.  
Ah ça, il ne pouvait pas jurer ne pas avoir tué quelques innocents mais il était presque à chaque fois engagé par des ordures qui n'avaient pour ennemis que d'autres déchets du même genre.  
Alors finalement, en y pensant bien, Akabane n'était pas un si mauvais bougre que ça…

Si seulement ses méthodes de drague n'étaient pas si directes…

Ah tiens, le Dr Jackal entrait justement dans la salle où se trouvait Shido.

"Mon petit Shido…" Annonça-t-il en entrant, son sourire habituel, limite vicieux mais toujours classe, sur les lèvres.

Le Beastmaster grogna doucement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?" Aboya-t-il sourdement.  
"Quel accueil chaleureux", répliqua Akabane. "Et dire que je venais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle…"  
"Ah ouais ? Quelle bonne nouvelle ? Tu viens me dire que tu vas me laisser tranquille ?" Le railla-t-il.  
"Exactement…" Susurra le Psychopathe.  
"…"

Shido mit un moment avant d'assimiler l'information.

"QUOI ? Mais c'est pas vrai ?"  
"Tiens, je croyais que tu sauterais de joie…"  
"Bien sûr que non ! … Euh… Enfin… SI ! SI ! Tu ne pouvais m'annoncer meilleure nouvelle !" Se reprit-il rapidement.

Mais sa réaction initiale n'avait pas échappée au Dr Jackal.

"D'accord… C'est bien ce que je pensais… Je vais donc te laisser tranquille, ne plus jamais te parler, te laisser seul à jamais, perdant pour toujours ce qui aurait peut-être pu devenir une relation des plus intéressantes, je ne te suivrai plus jamais et bien sûr, tu ne me reverras jamais. Je n'aime pas me dire que je n'ai pas réussi une des choses qui me tenait le plus à cœur."

Shido n'avait pas bougé en l'écoutant parler. Il avait baissé le visage et ses yeux étaient cachés par l'ombre de son bandeau.

"Adieu, Shido-kun", ajouta Akabane en se dirigeant vers la porte de la pièce.

Mais il ne put aller bien loin, ayant été attrapé par le bras par une des mains du Beastmaster.

"Allons bon mon petit Shido… Que se passe-t-il ?"  
"Rien…" Murmura Fuyuki sans lever les yeux.  
"Tu devrais me lâcher alors, que je puisse partir."

Shido ne répondit rien mais ne lâcha pas plus.

"Tu ne veux pas me lâcher ?"  
"Ce n'est pas ça", avoua Shido à voix basse.  
"Je crois avoir compris alors…"

Le Beastmaster releva un petit regard interrogatif.

"Tu ne veux pas que je te lâche", conclut Akabane en l'enlaçant de ses bras à la taille.

Shido sursauta violemment et essaya de s'échapper de l'étreinte mais celle-ci, malgré le fait que Kurodo ne le serrait presque pas, était mystérieusement impossible à éviter. Peut-être était-elle bien trop confortable pour ce pauvre Shido qui finit par arrêter de se débattre.

"Alors, ai-je raison ?" Demanda Akabane, toujours souriant de son sourire habituel.

Shido ne répondit rien et se contenta de détourner le visage pour essayer de masquer la rougeur qui atteignait ses joues.  
Kurodo rit doucement avant de poser une main sur une des joues de Shido qu'il poussa légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse face à nouveau.

"Shido ?"

Ne pouvant plus bouger le visage, Fuyuki se déroba du regard, préférant regarder la plante verte derrière le Psychopathe tout en murmurant un borborygme inaudible.

"Peux-tu répéter ?" Fit Akabane en se penchant jusqu'à entrer dans le champ de vision du Beastmaster.

Pris au piège dans ses derniers retranchements, Shido regarda finalement son vis-à-vis dans les yeux et avoua ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

"Peux-être…" Fit-il à voix toujours basse mais dorénavant de façon articulée et audible.  
"Bien", répondit Kurodo en parachevant sa manœuvre en lui donnant un baiser tendre.

Après tout, il ne sera jamais dit que le Dr Jackal n'arrive pas à avoir ce qu'il veut.

**FIN**

Babel : Mon dieu que c'est OOC ! O.o C'est fou comment je ne maîtrise absolument pas ces persos… .  
Shido : Tant mieux, je souffre déjà assez avec Mélie et Machan pour ne pas que tu t'y mettes aussi…  
Babel : -.- C'est ça, dis tout de suite que je suis une sadique !  
Kaidoh : Tu es une sadique… .  
Babel : Merci mamour !  
Akabane _sortant de nul part _: Moi, elle me va très bien cette fic…  
Shido _sueurs froides_ : Ah bon…  
Babel : Mah, tant qu'y'en a un de content, ça me va ! . ;;;;; J'espère que ça te va aussi Mélie ;p


End file.
